Lucifer
"You're just in time for a story..." Lucifer is a fallen angel, King of the underworld and Ringleader of The Devil's Carnival. No one disobeys, no one questions, and no one dares to oppose him. He is rarely seen personally investing in giving any torture, mostly staying behind the scenes. Judge and jury of Hell, this creature is known by many names. Unlike God, Lucifer sets up games, trials, and tasks for a soul to prove their worth. History Background It is implied that before he was banished, Lucifer was a "1" in Heaven who used to read to God. When he was banished to Hell he created The Devil's Carnival with other fallen angels to torment sinners. The Devil's Carnival: Episode 1 Lucifer is first seen in his office, where he prepares himself as Ticket Keeper tells him the guests are arrived, which he already knows, and proceeds to slam the table with his fist, signaling for Ticket Keeper to leave. Daniel later arrives at Lucifer's office. Lucifer invites him to sit down and listen to the fables. When John arrives at his funhouse, Lucifer manipulates him into singing of his grief for his son ("Grief") until he arrives at Lucifer's office. As John embraces Daniel, Lucifer asks if John had come to cause pity or to redeem himself, John asks who Lucifer is and he tells John that he "is the one who John blames when John can't follow the rules". John demands that Lucifer stay away from "his boy" and Lucifer asks, "Your boy?". John looks down at Daniel, only to find The Fool, who kicks John in the shin and runs away, much to Lucifer's amusement. Once he is done laughing at John, Lucifer reveals to him that Daniel died "a very clean death". John then warns Lucifer that if he hurt his son John would kill him but Lucifer tells him that murdering innocent children is God's job and that Lucifer only deals with the guilty like John. John breaks down and begs Lucifer to help him find Daniel, which he refuses. John starts mourning for his son until he suddently says that he doesn't want to grieve anymore. Lucifer, believing that John has redeemed himself, sends him to Heaven. Later, Ticket Keeper questions Lucifer about letting John go to Heaven, Lucifer then tells him that the rules will change and proceeds to re-write the 666 Rules of the Carnival. Lucifer chants and reveals his grand plot to overthrow Heaven, causing God to scream in pain as he hears it ("Grace For Sale"). In a post-credits scene, Lucifer gives Tamara a new test in the main carnival ring. Lost and confused, she puts her trust into Lucifer as he seduces her and either kills or puts her to sleep as punishment for failing her test ("In All My Dreams I Drown"). The Devil's Carnival: Alleluia! The film opens on a train conducted by Lucifer carrying condemned souls back to Heaven. As they near, Lucifer manipulates the damned into involuntarily singing hymns and Ms. Merrywood, who is actually The Twin, finds a horseshoe-shaped pendant ("Shovel and Bone"). In Hell, Ticket Keeper comes to Lucifer with his misgivings about the carnies' lack of discipline and Lucifer's reticence to discuss his plans, but Lucifer dismisses him on the entrance of a cloaked figure: Painted Doll. He opens a book entitled "The Filly and the Lapdog" (patterned on Aesop's fable "The Ass and the Lapdog") and reads to her the story of how Painted Doll arrived to Hell, pausing to attack God's and God's followers' tendency to only tell the parts of a story that serve their purpose, and continues. After June arrives in a weaker Carnival and loses her horseshoe pendant she runs to a younger Lucifer, who helps her transform into The Painted Doll, inspiring him to remake the Carnival into something capable of challenging Heaven ("After the Fall"). In the present, the cloaked figure reveals herself as Painted Doll, and is sent to play her role in Lucifer's plan. The Ticket Keeper reenters and confronts Lucifer as he claims he will be the only one willing to sacrifice himself for Lucifer if necessary. Lucifer rebukes him, claiming that they will face defeat together if the war turns against them. Lucifer finally offers to tell Ticket Keeper his plan. Meanwhile, Painted Doll does her part in Lucifer's plan and captures and poisons The Agent. While Painted Doll sings, Lucifer replaces his clown make up for blue war paint while growling menacinly ("Hoof and Lap"). Appearance Lucifer has red skin and black and white make up on his face, long and sharp yellow nails and two long horns that point backwards. He usually wears black suits and long black coats. When he is at his funhouse he wears a black robe, black pants and black boots. Before Painted Doll arrived to the carnival, Lucifer wore no makeup except for black lipstick, had a mustache and dressed in a beige suit. Personality Lucifer has a sick sense of humor and high standards. However, he seems to be more concerned with the fate of innocents and the redemption of sinners than God. Despite his sadistic nature, Lucifer is very kept to self as he is often found sitting alone in his chamber and refused to discuss his plans for the war with Ticket Keeper, until the latter nearly begged him to do so. He has shown to care about his fellow carnies as shown when he refused to let Ticket Keeper sacrifice himself for Lucifer in the war. Relationships Ticket Keeper Lucifer seems to have a great deal of trust with the Ticket Keeper, since he has been entrusted with the rules and keeping order in his Carnival when Lucifer is not able to oversee it. Lucifer has shown to care about him when he told Ticket Keeper that he couldn't let him become a martyr for Lucifer if they lose the war. Painted Doll Lucifer apparently has a good relationship with Painted Doll as he usually chooses her to be part of an act according to Ticket Keeper. Tamara Before Lucifer starts telling Tamara's fable to "Daniel", he claims that Tamara's is his favorite story, although he could've said so because The Scorpion and The Painted Doll were also involved. In "In All My Dreams I Drown", Lucifer manipulates Tamara into singing a duet with him, seduces her, and either kills her or puts her to sleep. Why he did this is currently unknown. Gallery Lucifer with war makeup.png Tamara and Lucifer.png Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Carnies Category:Male Carnies Category:Major Demons